User talk:Toughpigs
New stats? Hi! I was wondering if they were still working on the program for the stats. I asked you a long time ago, but they were still working on it. I didn't want to keep bugging you, since they were working on a lot of things, so I thought I'd wait until a year had gone by. -- Ken (talk) 07:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Have a Nice Bird! Hey, Danny! Good to see you back on here. Carolyn mentioned on the forum that she noticed that the CD series "Have a Nice Day" has Big Bird on the upper right hand corner of the cover, as seen here. So I have 2 questions. Can you tell if that's an official Big Bird, or was it drawn by a non-licensed artist? And where would I put something like that? There are 25 volumes in the series, and they all have the same cover. It's not really a musical reference, but where do we put stuff like a Muppet character appearing on an otherwise unrelated album cover? -- Ken (talk) 08:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't recognize that drawing. The stuff on that cover looks clipped from newspapers, so it easily could have been a random magazine spot illustration that the artist clipped out. If there's a Sesame song on one of those volumes, then I think that's an Album Appearance. Otherwise, I'd forget about it; not really worth mentioning. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I had been thinking of something like Minor Music Mentions, which has a couple of other references on album covers and videos, which is why I wasn't sure if it made a difference if the picture was official or not. But I understand if you think it's not notable. I just thought it was funny because I've seen those CD's in stores for years, but I never noticed Big Bird before! -- Ken (talk) 05:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi Danny. Wanted to wish you happy birthday and hope you are doing well. May your day be filled with happiness and surprises. — Steven 20:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you, Steven! It's been good. :) -- Danny (talk) 20:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Promotional reel images Hi Danny, How cool is it that I get to talk to you! I've always admired your commitment to and vast knowledge of all-things Muppet. I'm working on improving the Sesame Street articles over at Wikipedia; currently, History of Sesame Street http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Sesame_Street is up for featured article. There have been some issues about its images, some of which I grabbed from here. A reviewer has asked if the screen captures in the Wiki article about the 1968 promo reel has an explicit copyright notice. If it hasn't, then the images are probably public domain, and we'd be able to use them. (You probably know that WP has strict image policies.) I assume that you have access to the reel, or can answer this question. I know that the reel's in Old School: Vol. 1, but I don't own it. (I'm gonna have to break down and actually buy it.) Thanks in advance, keep up the good work, and Happy New Year. --Figureskatingfan 13:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Happy 5th! Hi! We miss you around here! I took the liberty of throwing a 5th birthday party for the wiki over on Current Events. I think there's still some cake left! -- Ken (talk) 07:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, man! Yeah, I'm sorry that I've been so AWOL lately. I'm having a little health problem that's knocking me out for the moment... not a huge thing, just something that I'm getting sorted out. I really miss being on the wiki all the time -- I'll be back at full strength soon! -- Danny (talk) 21:46, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I hope you feel better soon! -- Ken (talk) 05:27, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'm on the right track, so I'll be better soon. -- Danny (talk) 19:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Always to the right? Is that how you prefer to align all images? MrSmartyMax 23:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's how we do it on this wiki. Sorry to revert your edit! -- Danny (talk) 00:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Down in the West Texas town... ...of El Paso. I'm pleased and amused to present that. It also raised a slight question, how to handle the names of real people who wrote fan letters to the magazine or other correspondence. Since the name itself wasn't really important (I wouldn't have started a page based on that but the other day I saw the Gonzo sticker), I left it off. Obviously these weren't precisely meant to be private anyway, and Toughpigs used people's names when covering the weirdo Sesame mail, but it does feel a little off to keep track of the name of somebody (unless they're on the Wiki) who wrote to Kermit when they were seven. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : That is a super cute page! Strange and wonderful. My favorite part is F. Murray Abraham. Who else provides that kind of Muppet coverage? Nobody! : For the magazine letter -- I actually don't think we should include that. It kind of works on this page, but the implication is that we should go through every issue of Muppet Magazine and write about each correspondent according to their state and home town. I don't think we want to get into that business. :) F. Murray Abraham is cool; random Muppet Magazine letter is kind of dull. Also: There's a question about whether Kermit Lane is coincidental? -- Danny (talk) 04:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Only because I can't find anything definite (on the off chance that, you know, there was someone named "Alfred J. Kermit"). Though in the short space of time, that page is already the top Google hit for "El Paso" and "Kermit Lane" (granted, it didn't have much competition, just dry address mentions, but still!) And yeah, I just thought it would flesh out that page, but you're right about precedent. I'll axe it. ::Oh, and F. Murray Abraham was in the same high school class as my father. I don't think they really knew each other though, just saw him sometimes to nod or the name in the yearbook, that sort of thing. Personally, I'm proudest of actually finding the actual sticker on Gonzo's suitcase at an online auction site. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I was wondering where that came from! I thought it was some kind of Photoshop trickery. Now that I know you found the actual sticker -- yeah, that's very cool. A fine example of screwball Muppet Wiki research. -- Danny (talk) 04:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Sheet Music Hey, Danny! Thanks for the picture of the sheet music for SS1. That led me to find some other sheet music books I didn't know about! -- Ken (talk) 04:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! I'm glad to hear it. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Three of the same? Hey Danny, Are these three accounts the same user?: *User:ErnieandBert1969 *User:Doodledoug3212 *User:14brunov I've been keeping close track of their edits, and they all seem to be making the same false, random, and just plain unnecessary edits. Anyway, I was wondering if you could check in to these accounts' IDs to see whether they're the same or not. Thanks =) -- Jon (talk) 14:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : I looked at the IPs, and it's possible that Doodledoug and 14brunov are the same person -- ErnieandBert1969 is not. But looking at their contributions, I don't see the kind of similarities that we usually see when someone has multiple accounts. So I wouldn't say it's a slam dunk -- let's just deal with them as individual contributors. : So -- looking at their talk pages, I don't see anybody saying anything to them about their edits. If we've got a problem with a contributor's edits, then we should talk to them about specific problems. It's likely that a new contributor simply doesn't know how we do things -- we have lots of little guidelines that aren't obvious at all. Obviously, adding false information is a bigger problem, but it's nice to make sure that it isn't a mistake or the result of an enthusiastic interpretation. : So if you're seeing a problem with someone's edits, then it's good to drop them a note and let them know why you're reverting. I'll keep an eye on these accounts too. I'm really glad you're watching out for the wiki; thanks for asking me about it! :) -- Danny (talk) 17:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) "Jumping" Hi Danny, I'm trying to edit Sesamstraat, but the page keeps 'jumping' back to the top of the page as soon as I reach the editing box at the bottom of the page. Any idea what causes this? Caudex Rax 16:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I heard folks talking on Friday about a bug for some browsers that caused jumping, but I don't know much about it. Can you describe a little more about what's happening? -- Danny (talk) 20:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it looks like it's been solved, but it went like this: I click 'edit this page', then I make some edits. Then I click 'preview' to check how things look, but I can hardly see my edits, because the page starts jumping back to the top, so I can only see the intro of the article. Going on with making edits is impossible, because I can hardly reach the bottom of the page where the editing box is. The Sesamstraat page I wanted to edit is kinda long. But like I said, it seems to be solved already. I'll try and edit the page tonight. Sesamstraat received an important award last week. ;-) Caudex Rax 13:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, LOL. I just read your message on my talk page that the jumping problem was solved indeed. Caudex Rax 14:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) And the records keep getting weirder... Look at this! And listen to two of the tracks here! -- Ken (talk) 06:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Non-official Youtube links What is the policy here on linking to non-official videos of Muppet-related things (Sesame Street sketches, scenes from various Muppet movies not available on home video, etc.) in articles? I've noticed that many articles don't have links to videos unless the video is on an official channel (such as the Sesame Street Youtube channel). I'd like to add links to videos as I come across them, but only if there's not a problem with doing so. Oldiesmann 04:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! The policy is basically that you can link to stuff that isn't available commercially -- we don't want to discourage people from buying the official video releases. :) But you can feel free to link to anything that's not commercially available -- or insert the video by clicking the Add a video button at the top of the edit window! Let me know if I can help with anything. -- Danny (talk) 05:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I just figure if it's out there on Youtube for people to enjoy, we might as well let people here know about it :) Oldiesmann 04:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad placement? Just a fast side question that I didn't want to ask on Current Events because I didn't want to interrupt all the stuff that you guys are working on. Am I to understand that the days of worrying about ads smashing into articles and pushing the right side down are over? I wasn't sure what things look like for people who aren't logged in, and I wanted to ask about where the ads are, before I start overhauling all of Max's foreign videos. -- Ken (talk) 01:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I can't promise that those days are over forever, but they're definitely over for right now. We designed the skin so that the ads would be in predictable places. We're not shouting about that right now, because stuff could change at some point and we don't want to be accused of misleading people. But... yeah, they're gone. :) -- Danny (talk) 01:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! Something else I've been wondering: Do we have to have the "added by" caption under a picture at the top of a page? It seems distracting to me, because we've gotten rid of captions on things like album covers, and also because the gallery pictures below don't have "added by", so it seems inconsistent. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 06:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's a new feature -- photo attribution. It's designed to help readers understand that a wiki is made by people. In our user testing, we found that people didn't really understand where wiki content came from; they thought it was all done by one really busy fan. That's why there are more user names on the page in the new look -- we found that it takes about three different names before a reader grasps that the wiki is actually put together by a bunch of people working together. -- Danny (talk) 06:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) HDTV The director, Patrick Bristow seemed unsure of how many he made in the Henson Podcast so I just quoted him on the page! Wozza 21:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, funny. Can you use the direct quote? It sounds fine if we say -- Patrick Bristow said, "We made 10 or 12 episodes." -- Danny (talk) 21:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Convention Update Hi! I keep forgetting to ask you how the convention went. Any Muppety stuff that you can pass along? -- Ken (talk) 21:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! It was great -- no Muppet stuff, though. It was all about Disneyland's history, so Muppets didn't come up. I do have some pictures of new park merchandise, though -- I'll put those up... -- Danny (talk) 23:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! I'm glad you had a good time, and I will be at the next D23! -- Ken (talk) 03:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) New downloads! Hey, are we covering this? I haven't checked the iTunes page in a while, but the fact that these are all coming out at once on Amazon seems like a pretty major thing. -- Ken (talk) 03:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a good thought -- I don't have a good answer! :) Can you ask about it on Current events? -- Danny (talk) 16:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay! -- Ken (talk) 06:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Title Order Hi! Now that Max is putting up a ton of video covers, I wanted to ask you something that's been on my mind for a while. We're adding to things like Warner Home Video and Lionsgate as they come out, in release order. But the Sesame Street Discography is in alphabetical order within each year. I think that our various "ographies" should all be presented in the same way. My personal feeling is to have them in release order, which is pretty much numerical order, since they usually only had one audio or video licensee at a time, and the order is pretty easy to figure out. On the other hand, if we were to put them all in alphabetical order by year, that would mean we would have to keep re-alphabetizing our Warner and Lionsgate pages every time a new title comes out, which has been about once a month. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 04:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think alphabetical by year is the way to go. That's also how we do things like Elmo Books. It isn't always clear what the release order is. When you add a new title to a page, it's not really very hard to slot it into the alphabetical order... -- Danny (talk) 17:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I'm so used to my audio and video research being numerical that when I first got here it took me a while to get used to pages that were laid out the other way. I'll double-check everything so they're all the same way. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Thanks Danny, thanks for your response over on my talk page. I'll see what I can do... ;) --Figureskatingfan 21:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thomas the Tank Engine Hey there, Danny. I won't be able to create a Thomas the Tank Engine page because he's on a non-Muppet Japanese special called "Thomas and the UK Trip". -- Danielcelanorocks 17:31, January 14, 2011